New Wounds
by jalpari
Summary: Part one of a series of one shots that fill gaps in the canon. Set after the incidents of Season 1 - Aftermath. Lin is wounded after a confrontation with Sato along with Tenzin, Korra and the gang. She resigns as Chief of Police. Tenzin shows up out of concern for an old friend and tends to her wounds, both physical and emotional. Linzin overtones. Contains minor spoilers.


**New wounds**

By jalpari

There was nothing he could do about it; not back then and not now. Once her mind was made up, nothing could stop Lin, and she had decided to resign.

What worried him more, however, was the fire he had seen in her eyes. She wasn't going to back down. He knew she was determined to track Amon and to get her officers back. He knew that look, he respected that look, he feared it too.

As they made their way back to Republic City, defeated at the hands of Sato, he had failed to convince her to come with them to Air Temple Island. She needed rest, and care. He didn't want her to be alone in her apartment with the wounds she had endured.

But most of all, he couldn't stand the thought of her left alone with her wounded pride and the deep hurt she felt. Whether she admitted it or not, he knew resigning from her post had been one of the hardest decisions of her life. That job was her lifeline, her connection to her mother, her joy and pride, and the one thing she had left after…they had parted ways.

The more he thought of this, the more his frustration turned into desperation. His heart ached with guilt, anguish, and something else.

On reaching Republic City, Korra and the others had turned in at Asami's house. The next morning they would pack up and leave for Air Temple Island. He, on the other hand, was expected to be home that night itself. As he neared Oogi, his heart sunk a little more with each step. At last, a deep sigh escaped his lips and shaking his head he turned back.

* * *

The knock on her door snapped her out of her daze. It had been almost an hour since she had retreated to her apartment, but she was still in uniform. She had intended to take a bath, wash off the dirt and blood, and tend to her injury. But as she stood at the sink, one look at her reflection was all it took to shake her emotions. Rapid tears tumbled out as her stoic calm broke away.

She couldn't find it in her to take off her badge, her uniform. Taking it off would seal her decision and sleeping would mean waking up the next morning with no reason to don it again.

She stood by the window, staring out at the city…her city. Tears turned into sobs.

_No…no. _

Now she was truly alone. No family, no purpose, and the eternal pinch she felt in her heart at the loss of her one real love, her best friend.

She walked to the door, wincing at the sharp pain that ravaged her body.

"Tenzin! What are you doing here? Is everything alright? Did something happen to Korra?"

"No Lin, everything is fine…for now. May I come in?"

She eyed him warily but ultimately shrugged and walked inside.

"If you're here to try to change my mind about my resignation, don't bother. I already left a message with them. It's as good as done."

"I have known you long enough to know when to give up, Lin."

She smirked as she leaned against the dining table. Her subtle grimace as she sat down didn't escape his notice. He walked towards her.

"Really Lin. Why on earth are you still in your uniform!"

As he stood in front of her shaking his head, she noticed a box in his hand.

"What's that?"

He opened it and she saw that it was a first aid kit. A slight smirk came across his face. She recognized it at once. He had made the kit for her sake and kept it in his office to tend to her every time she returned with new injuries and bruises.

"I didn't know this was still lying around your office…since there hasn't been a…need for it for quite a while."

Ignoring her dry remark, Tenzin kept the box on the table and began taking out an ointment bottle, some gauze and a small tube of gel.

"Oh come on! I told you I am fine, this will heal in no time and…"

"Don't argue with me Lin. Be quiet and let me help you…since you refuse to come to the island."

She flinched at his stern tone. She was almost going to fight back but a sudden jolt of pain made her bend over clutching her waist.

"Lin!"

He held her arms to support her and felt her trembling.

"Fine, huh?"

Once she calmed down, he folded his arms and spoke softly.

"Now please take off the uniform."

She grunted and with a flick of her hand unbuckled the clasps. As she tried to pull off the bands and vest, the pain came crashing down once more.

"Hold on, let me help."

He gently, removed the heavy armor, his heart filling up with sadness, almost as if he was lifting off her burden. How he wished that was true. He had noticed her puffy eyes the moment she opened the door. The redness was a sign that she had been on the verge of breaking down. A meek urge was building up inside him, to envelope her in an assuring, secure hug. But he knew better.

He couldn't remember a time when he had seen anything but cold stares and fierce focus in her eyes. No, there had been one time recently. In the pro-bending arena, as they prepared the security for the final match, in light of Amon's recent threats.

_Like old times?_

_Like old times._

For a second, there had been a flicker of softness, nostalgia and even joy in her eyes.

"Alright, let's get this over with."

She forced a crisp annoyed tone. He could feel her rolling her eyes and grinned to himself. She looked outside the window as he slowly lifted her top exposing her wound. She sensed an almost inaudible groan followed by a deep inhale.

He looked up at her and she saw something resembling pain in his eyes. She looked down, unable to face the concern, hoping it was just pity.

The next several minutes were quiet, as he wiped the blood, cleaned the gashes, applied the cold gel with his warm hands carefully, and at last wrapped the clean gauze and sealed it around her waist.

For a brief moment his hand remaining on the bandage, pressing lightly against the region, as if trying to make it go away.

"I wish I was a healer."

This time, she let her eyes hold his gaze. She forced a smile and silently pulled her top back down. The moment was over. He pulled his hand out and put the kit back together.

"I really wish you would reconsider my offer", he said without looking at her.

"I don't think it's necessary Ten…"

"I don't want you to be alone here", he said bluntly. "Especially right now."

"The wound will heal."

"I'm not talking about this", he pointed, "I'm talking about what you're going through. I know what the resignation must be doing to you right now, Lin. I know what that job means to you, what that uniform means to you."

She straightened herself and cleared her throat, distancing herself a little.

"Don't you need to be back home?"

Classic Lin, he knew this maneuver.

"Fine, have it your way. But you can't stop me from checking on you now and then."

She grunted and threw her hands up in the air turning around to face the window.

"Whatever. Now go."

He began walking towards her but hesitated.

She heard a slow, unsure voice reaching out to her.

"Lin…for what it's worth…I am here for…we are all here for you."

A minuscule nod was thrown his way. With that, she heard his light steps walk out the door. As the door closed, she leaned against the window and caught a glimpse of the yellow saffron robes disappearing into the streets.

_Like old times._


End file.
